Inattendu
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella vient vivre à Forks chez son frère. Quand Paul la rencontre, son imprégnation se produit. / Bella est Quileute. Bella est la sœur de Sam.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_Twilight

_**Couple :**_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre :**_Inattendu

_**Titre original :**_Unexpected (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur :**_bexxyy

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Bella vient vivre à Forks chez son frère. Quand Paul la rencontre, son imprégnation se produit. / Bella est Quileute. Bella est la sœur de Sam.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Ce One Shot est pour le Défi d'imprégnation de Jinxed ! J'ai finalement eu le temps de finir. J'ai mis un certain temps afin de savoir quel loup utiliser mais Paul est de loin mon préféré ! Je peux ajouter un autre chapitre et en faire deux du coup, mais je ne sais pas encore. / Donc là vous l'avez !Je ne pense pas que je vais ajouter quelque chose à ce que j'ai fais, je voulais ajouter un point de vue des mecs quand ils se tenaient derrière la porte, mais je ne sais -moi ce que vous en pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser comme ça. Bex xxx

_**Moi :**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Inattendu**_

**POV Paul :**

« Bon les gars ! J'ai une nouvelle très importante ! »

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers Sam. Il avait organisé une réunion, de sorte que la meute entière était entassée dans son salon où l'odeur des cookies qu'Emily cuisinait nous parvenait de la cuisine.

« Certains d'entre vous ne le savent peut-être pas mais j'ai une petite sœur. »

Il baissa les yeux, évitant les regards. Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y comprit. Comme s'il avait vraiment une putain de sœur ha-ha… C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'avais jamais entendue !

« Putain mais pourquoi vous riaient tous ? »

Sam était visiblement secoué. Immédiatement, nous arrêtâmes de rire. Il continua :

« Ma sœur sera là dans quelques minutes. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle vient vivre ici et je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal. »

Jake décida de ne pas attendre pour réagir.

« Comment peux-tu avoir une sœur ?_, S'écria-t-il. _»

Nous acquiesçâmes, montrant que nous nous posions aussi la question. Lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de loup, jamais je ne l'ai entendu penser à sa sœur. Et jamais les anciens n'en ont parlé non plus.

« Quand mes parents sont décédés, ma tante et mon oncle l'ont emmenée en Alaska avec eux. Elle était encore jeune et je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle. Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle sous ma forme de loup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez les gars. »

Si nous n'étions pas si proches de Sam, nous aurions tous été offensés.

« Elle vient ici et je veux qu'elle sache que nous sommes des loups. Je sais qu'elle le prendra bien. »

Nous restâmes tous silencieux.

« D'accord. Tu peux nous parler de ta sœur ?_, Demanda Quil. _»

Sans être en loup, je savais à quoi il pensait. Était-elle assez vieille pour être chaude ? Je ris intérieurement, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis que Sam lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Elle sera bientôt là… »

Sam fut coupé par le rugissement d'un moteur à l'extérieur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Elle est là. »

Il courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Nous le suivîmes tous à l'extérieur. Je fus choqué de ce que je vis. Là dans l'allée de Sam était garée une Mercedes-Benz. Toutes nos bouches s'ouvrirent, en particulier celle de Jake. Il était obsédé par les voitures. On aurait dit qu'il allait se pisser dessus.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui arriva ensuite. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et lentement une jambe en sortie. Puis un corps. Et là, je l'ai vue. La fille de mes rêves, littéralement.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, flottant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées. Je bavais à cette pensée. L'ange portait un slim et un débardeur simple. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite quand je regarder ses formes. Elles étaient parfaites et totalement sexys.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder ses yeux. Quand je le fis, je cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Ses orbes bruns contenant tant d'émotions.

Quand elle vit Sam, son visage s'illumina et elle sauta sur lui. Sam l'a souleva du sol dans son étreinte et l'a fit tournoyer. J'étais jaloux de leur contact. Même s'ils étaient frère et sœur, j'aurais souhaité que ce soit vers moi qu'elle se mette à courir avec son sourire lumineux.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'embrassades, Sam l'a ramena vers nous.

Je me figeais.

Bon, mes cheveux étaient bien ? Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient, mes cheveux étaient toujours impeccables.

Ai-je pensé à mettre des vêtements ? Je regardais en bas, j'étais en jeans et chaussures, mais pas de T-shirt. Je souris, elle sera fascinée par mes muscles.

Est-ce que mon haleine sentait bon ? Je soufflais dans ma main et sentis. Menthe fraiche.

Je sentis quelqu'un me regarder, je me retournais pour voir Jared à côté de moi.

« Mec qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et murmurais :

« Fille chaude. »

En faisant un signe vers la petite sœur de Sam. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle était si jeune, elle devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans.

« Les gars c'est ma petite sœur Bella_, nous présenta Sam. _Bella, c'est Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Collin, Bradley, Leah, Jared et Paul. »

Elle sourit à chacun de nous en saluant. Quand elle me regarda, son sourire s'agrandit. Nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre.

Je sentis quelque chose. Cette fille n'était pas chaude, elle était belle. Les sensations qui tiraillaient en moi étaient presque insupportables, mais je gardais mes yeux rivés aux siens.

J'eus soudain l'envie d'aimer et de protéger cet ange en face de moi. La protéger du mal dans le monde qui pourrait lui provoquer de la douleur. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et ne soit jamais triste. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance et qu'elle m'aime.

Sans y penser, je lui tendis la main qu'elle prit sans tarder. Je me penchais et appuyais mes lèvres sur le dos de sa main sans rompre le contact visuel.

« _**LÂCHE LA MAIN DE MA SŒUR PAUL !**_ »

J'entendis Sam hurler mais je m'en fichais. Je serrais sa main encore plus sans la blesser. Elle sourit et fit le même geste. Je ne pouvais arrêter un sourire de se peindre sur mon visage. Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas la tirer vers moi et presser mes lèvres contre les siennes et de simplement continuer à tenir sa main.

« _**CA SUFFIT !**_ »

Je sentis mon ange m'être arraché. Je me tournais pour voir Sam la tirant vers la maison. Le contact perdu de nos mains me laissait une sensation de vide et d'être indésirable.

Nous suivîmes tous dans la maison. Bella et Emily s'étreignaient en riant. Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir l'étreindre.

Après que les deux filles se soient lâchées, Sam dit à Bella de s'assoir.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Bella. J'allais attendre un peu que tu te sois installée mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir maintenant puisque tu es concernée. »

Sam fit une pause. Bella eue un regard inquiet et la confusion s'étendit sur son beau visage.

« Bella nous, les gars et moi, sommes des loups. »

Il avait parlé aussi doucement que possible et lui serait la main dans les siennes. Je regardais les gars, tous semblaient attendre la réaction de Bella. Mais elle n'en eue aucune.

« C'est tout ? »

Elle ne semblait pas touchée par cette information. Sam et le reste d'entre nous la regardâmes, confus. Elle rit. Son rire fit faire un saut à mon cœur.

« Je suis ta sœur Sam ! »

Nous la regardâmes pensant qu'elle était folle. Évidemment qu'il savait qu'elle était sa sœur. Elle rit encore, sûrement dû faite que nous semblions manquer quelque chose.

« Je suis une louve ! »

La bouche de tout le monde s'ouvrit. Wow, nous ne nous attendions pas à ça !

Personne ne parlait, notre regard allait de Bella à Sam, ce dernier fixait sa sœur d'un air choqué et confus.

« Allons Sam. Nous sommes liés par le sang donc nous partageons le sang de loup ! »

Elle parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Quand ? »

Fut la seule question de Sam, il devait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Je retins un gloussement face à son expression. Si j'étais à sa place, je serais probablement dans le même état. Je veux dire, le mec vient de découvrir que sa petite sœur est un loup comme lui !

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait. Il y a environ un mois, j'ai découvert mon petit-ami en train de me tromper. Je me suis mis à courir loin d'eux. Comme je voulais me retrouver moi-même, je suis allée dans la forêt. J'ai repensé à ce que je venais de voir et mes sentiments allaient au-delà de la colère. Et puis j'ai muté. Au début je me suis demandée ce qui m'arrivait, mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour redevenir normale. Après cela j'ai fais des recherches sur internet et j'ai découvert que j'étais un Loup-garou ou un métamorphe, je ne sais pas comment vous l'appeler. »

Elle émit un petit rire. C'était doux et cela lui donnait l'air mignon.

« Au début, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu phaser alors que j'étais si loin de La Push, le lieu que je suis censée protéger. Mais j'ai découvert qu'un clan de vampires avait emménagé pas si loin de là où je vivais. Mon instinct de louve avait dû prendre un coup de pied.

-Donc tu sais tout ?_, Demanda Sam._ »

Il était un peu déçu de ne pas être capable de surprendre sa sœur avec le fait qu'il soit un loup.

« Oui je sais tout des histoires de la tribu et des imprégnations. En fait j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

Nous la regardâmes tous dans l'attente.

« Je me suis imprégnée. »

Je me sentis comme si mon cœur était tombé dans un gouffre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. J'étais jaloux de la personne dont elle s'était imprégnée. Il allait passer l'éternité avec elle et pouvoir en prendre soin. C'était ce que je voulais faire pour elle.

« De Paul_, a-t-elle ajoutée. _»

Il y eu un halètement général dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler. J'étais encore en train de réaliser que tous les sentiments que j'avais pour cette fille étaient dus au fait qu'elle soit mon imprégnée. C'était la seule personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie.

Je pensais aussi qui si (et c'était un grand SI) j'étais imprégné et que je l'ignorais, cela pourrait tout simplement disparaitre. Mais les sentiments d'envie et de besoin qui traversaient mon corps étaient trop forts pour les repousser.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire. Qui aurait pensé que de toute la meute, ce soit moi qui me serais imprégné de la sœur de l'alpha ? Il y a une heure, cette pensée était tout à fait risible. Plus encore parce que personne ne savait que l'alpha avait une sœur.

« Je pense que Paul et moi devons parler en privé. »

Bella avait parlé calmement alors que j'essayais d'éviter le regard mauvais que Sam me lançait. J'aurais voulu lui tirais la langue mais je savais que c'était enfantin.

Les gars sortirent tous de la pièce comme des zombies. Sam fut tiré par Jake, qui semblait trouver tout cela amusant.

Le silence tomba encore une fois sur la salle, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas gênant, il était… Agréable. Bella et moi nous regardâmes et je lui souris.

« Tu te rends compte que les gars sont tous en train d'écouter derrière la porte ? »

Le sourire était toujours sur mon visage et pour être honnête je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été si heureux. C'était comme si je n'avais plus besoin de me soucier d'autre chose dans ma vie que cet ange.

« Je sais. »

Elle rit.

« Mais je ne pouvais plus supporte le silence et les regards que Sam nous jetait. »

Ledit silence fut de retour et cette fois je sentais que je devais le briser.

« Alors… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Que dites-vous quand vous rencontrez votre imprégnée pour la première fois ?

« Je suis Paul ! »

Bella eue un petit rire.

« Salut Paul. Je suis Bella ! »

Je ris, au moins elle avait le sens de l'humour.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réellement trouvé mon imprégné. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela m'arriverait à moi_, dit-elle._

-Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise pour moi. Mais maintenant que tu es ici, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec toi pour toujours et… Et… »

Je n'arrivais plus à trouver mes mots.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, parce que je ressens la même chose. Les sentiments sont difficiles à décrire. »

Elle regarda ses mains et j'eus soudain le courage de m'assoir près d'elle. Quand elle me sentit à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux. Je réalisais à quel point nous étions proches. Elle avait l'air encore plus magnifique de près. Je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de fraise et de vanille de sa peau.

Je fis un mouvement courageux et attrapais sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de temps je t'ai attendu sans le savoir_, chuchota-t-elle. _»

Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je tendis ma main libre et la posais sur son visage. Elle soupira et se pencha vers moi. Sa peau était si douce. Je me penchais en avant et entendis le souffle de Bella s'accélérer. Je m'arrêtais juste avant de toucher ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

« Puis-je t'embrasser ?_, Murmurais-je. _»

Seulement pour qu'elle seule entende. Elle hocha la tête et réduisit la distance entre nous.

Lorsque nos lèvres remuèrent dans un parfait ensemble, ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice explosait dans ma tête. En plus d'avoir l'odeur des fraises, elle en avait aussi le goût. Malheureusement nous dûment nous éloigner pour pouvoir respirer. Je posais mon front contre le sien et j'étais sûr que mon sourire faisait écho au siens.

Nous pensions probablement la même chose : l'imprégnation c'est pas si mal après tout.

_**FIN**_


End file.
